Something in the way she moves
by agusita
Summary: ¿Como será el día que él deje su temor y su orgullo de lado por ella? dedicado a mi amiga maru


Este es un fic RH (mi pareja favorita). lo escribi inspirandome en una cancion e Los Beatles que es muy linda. aunque no me gustan mucho los songfic, a veces me inspiro escuchando canciones y bueno, aca va ael primero, espero que les guste. si desean pueden dejar R&R, por lo menos en este que es el primero.

Disclaimer: me junto todos los miercoles a tomar el te con JK y discutimos acerca de la historia... y le doy muy buenas ideas, modestias aparte. Y envidienme, el 15 de las ganancias que generan HP son mias!!! muajajajaja!!! Y despues me caigo de la cama... (no se iban a creer lo del te no???)

Nunca imaginó que iba a ser ella la que iba a hacer que el cambiara por completo. Ella literalmente le movía el piso. Cómo no lo iba a saber si cada vez que ella le abrazaba, le tomaba el hombro o simplemente lo rozaba sus rodillas amenazaban con doblarse y parecía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. No sabía cuando comenzaron estos sentimientos, pero si sabía cuanto le había costado reconocerlos y asumirlos. Es que no PODIA gustarle su mejor amiga. Era su apoyo, a veces se comportaba como su madre, pero es que a ella le importaba mucho que el subiera sus calificaciones. "Hay mucho potencial en ti. Es sólo que no sabes utilizarlo". Le encantaba que ella tuviera esa fe en el, que lo regañara tan maternalmente por su falta de constancia, por las tareas incompletas, por los prolongados momentos de ocio. Pero simplemente no PODIA tener aquellos sentimientos por ella. Era traicionar la amistad. Una amistad medio rara, llena de peleas, de gritos, pero también llena de reconciliaciones. Porque era una amistad bien fundada. Porque los dos estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su vida por el otro sin pensarlo dos veces, y ya lo habían demostrado en varias ocasiones.

Al principio el no entendía por que estaba tan celoso, por que peleaban tanto por cosas totalmente sin sentido. Sus celos comenzaron a jugarle malas partidas, ya que por cualquier cosa que ella hiciera el tenia una objeción. No había una razón concreta por la cual el sintiera esos celos descomunales. Hasta que un día en el cual esa razón apareció sobre una escoba, ovacionado por una multitud, luego se digno a aparecer en su propio colegio, SU colegio y para colmo invito a SU chica al baile, claro que el estuvo un poco lento, cosa de la que se arrepintió todos los días siguientes a ese. Y, sin embargo, cuando esa razón se fue, los celos continuaron.

Y como no se iba a sentir celoso si OTROS venían a hablarle, si OTROS querían que les ayudara con la tarea, si OTROS tenían dobles intenciones con SU amiga. Otra vez utilizando esos posesivos que tantos problemas le trajeron. "No soy de tu propiedad! Solo soy tu amiga!!"

Amiga. Amiga! No era más su amiga. Había ago en ella que hacia que no la pudiera considerar una amiga. Algo… algo en su forma de moverse, que la hacía tan única…

_Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me_

Y ahora no podia dejar de pensar en ella.

_I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now_

Simplemente no podia.

Tampoco podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba tan linda… aunque su pelo no fuera precisamente lo que se dice prolijo era una marca registrada de ella. No era que lo tuviera feo, sino que daba un aspecto desprolijo que le quedaba tan bien… Era sedoso. Sí, el había tenido la suerte de tocarlo. Y ahora soñaba con volver a hacerlo. Y DEBIA volver a hacerlo.

Y volvió a pensar que tener el papel de mejor amigo no le había sido exactamente perjudicial, al contrario, tenia algunos beneficios, pero solo de esos de "amigo". No se podía quejar, ya que el la había visto en traje de baño durante el verano en su casa, la había consolado en el funeral de Dumbledore, la había abrazado incontables veces, hasta le había salvado la vida. Pero el privilegio que más le gustaba era ese de la sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que sólo le daba a el por ser el amigo. Cuando hacia un complicado ensayo de pociones él solo, merecedor de una "E"; o cuando le decía algo lindo, o cuando lo veía acariciando al gato con hocico deforme…

_Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me_

Y no podia dejar de pensar en esa sonrisa.

_Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now_

Pero a él eso no le alcanzaba. NECESITABA abrazarla sin razón. NECESITABA tomarle de la mano sin sonrojarse cuando el quisiera. Pero por sobre todo NECESITABA besarla. Si… necesitaba besarla URGENTEMENTE. Necesitaba decirle cuanto la quería, cuanto la adoraba, cuanto la cuidaría… cuanto la amaba. Y si no se lo decía pronto, alguien se le iba a adelantar. Por cierto había escuchado rumores de que varios buitres andaban tras ella. Pero el estaba completamente convencido que _ellos_ la buscaban por su cuerpo, que por cierto estaba bastante desarrollado y bonito, a pesar de que ella no estaba entre las mas populares. Estaba completamente convencido de que _nadie_ le iba a dar un amor tan puro y respetuoso que el de él. Él no la iba a maltratar, no la iba a usar y menos que menos nunca pero NUNCA se iba a aburrir de ella.

_You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know_

Podía su amor por ella crecer más?

_You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know_

Se pregunto muchas veces si ella se había dado cuenta de algo, siendo tan inteligente…

Y otras tantas si ella le correspondía.

Pero esa tarde se preguntó qué hacia sentado en la sala común y por que estaba siendo tan cobarde que no iba y le decía. Por algo era un Gryffindor. Él no era cobarde. Al contrario. Era el Rey. Lo había demostrado delante de todo el colegio. Se levantó del sillón donde había pasado toda la tarde y sin decir palabra se dirigió firmemente hacia el retrato.

- Ya era hora, amigo.

Se dio vuelta y le dirigió una rápida sonrisa a su amigo, quien le devolvió el gesto y agrego:

-Todo saldrá bien.

Y así, con el apoyo de su amigo que lo había acompañado por casi siete años, atravesó el retrato dispuesto a cometer el mayor acto de valentía que en su vida hubiera hecho. Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo. Sus pasos eran tan firmes como cuando corrió para salvarle la vida a Harry durante el enfrentamiento. Mil preguntas rondaron su cabeza. En especial aquella que lo atormentaba cada vez que ella lo miraba en forma extraña ¿se habrá dado cuenta de algo? Había veces que le parecía que ella sabia, que encontraba extraño en el que se la pasara disperso, distraído, era tan "no-Ron"… y ella se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba, estaba seguro. La buscó por la biblioteca, pero al no encontrarla allí se dirigió hacia la ventana de la torre y allí la vio… recostada contra un árbol frente al lago, leyendo esos libros a los que llama "lectura ligera", esos a los que él le encantaba verla leer, tan concentrada, disfrutando cada palabra. Se podía pasar horas verla leer sin que ella se percatara. A veces ella levantaba la mirada, de seguro ella sentía unos ojos sobre ella, pero él perdía la mirada en el momento justo para que ella no sospechara. Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Si todo iba bien, el podría mirarla cuanto quisiera, sin tener que ocultar sus ojos de los de ella. Si todo iba bien, el podría decirle al oído todo lo que pensaba acerca de ella. Si todo iba bien… pero¿si todo no iba tan bien como el deseaba desde lo mas profundo de su corazón? Aquella duda hizo que sus pasos aminoraran un poco la marcha, pero inmediatamente recordó las palabras de Harry. Es que el nunca iba a decir algo porque sí. Si había algo que admiraba de su amigo era su capacidad para decir lo justo en el momento apropiado. No era como él, impulsivo, siempre fue más pensativo, aunque hubo ocasiones en las que dejó llevar por sus instintos. Ron recordó el año anterior, cuando ganaron la Copa de Quidditch. Cómo envidiaba a su amigo! Podría él hacer lo mismo? Delante de todos? Sacudió la cabeza y se autorreprendió: el _era_ el Rey, y volvió a recordar que lo había demostrado delante de todo el colegio, incluyendo a sus peores enemigos… y delante de _ella_. Así, sus pasos volvieron a recobrar la fuerza que antes habían perdido. Y llegó. Por fin respiraban el mismo aire. Por fin se hallaban bajo el mismo sol de otoño. Por fin sentían el mismo viento, ese que lentamente les iba anunciando el fin de los días calurosos. El camino que los separaba le resultó extrañamente largo. Antes de tocarle el hombro, la contempló unos segundos. Dios, estaba tan linda… Tomó aire.

- Hermione…

Sus ojos se apartaron de las páginas amarillentas y se volvieron hacia él. Él, que tan extraño se había comportado en los últimos meses. Él, que la miraba tan profundamente con esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

_Something in the way she knows  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me_

Y _sabía_.

- Ron… lo siento, no debí tratarte así… es…

Y la calló con la mirada. Sólo _él_ podía hacerlo.

- Es que no puedo estar peleada contigo… me hace mal…

Y él se dio cuenta que _ese_ era el momento. Y estuvieron más juntos que nunca. Con ese contacto los dos supieron. Y mientras la saboreaba él pensaba qué tonto había sido él al intentar darle celos con _otra_. Lo que él no sabía es que _había dado resultado_. Rompieron el contacto y continuaron así con los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos, como rogando para que esto no fuera un sueño. Cuando se vieron, no pudieron evitar sonreír.

- Desde cuando…?

- No lo sé… sólo ocurrió…

- Yo desde tu primer encantamiento levitador bien hecho.

Y no pudieron evitar reírse.

_Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now._


End file.
